A Secret of the Ages
by Loveable Bishounen
Summary: Ramza and Algus hide their romance under closed doors. In a middleage posttheocracy, revealment of that secret would not yield good forecomings. Revised


The triumvirate returned to Igros Castle. After discovering the assassination Wiegraf Folles commented to Gustav Margueriff, Ramza Beoulve, Delita Hyral, and Algus Sadalfas discovered Mestoram Elmdor in the same room. After that encounter, the three took Elmdor, walked from Zeklaus Desert and reached their final location without any unnecessary battles. In front of the castle, Ramza's sister, Alma, greeted the three.

"Good day, brother; it is nice to see you and the others had a safe trip." Alma said with a smile on her face, walking up to hug Ramza.

"Yeah, it's good to be back." Ramza replied while Alma's arms wrapped around him." "Anyway, we're here to see Dycedarg; had you seen him?"

"He's in the conference room; he should be awaiting your visit." Alma responded as she released her grasp around her brother

"Thank you." Ramza said as he bowed his head and entered the castle; the other two followed Ramza into the castle. Inside the castle gates, some guards greeted the three. The guards nodded their arrival, and opened the gate. In the castle, Algus notice the lush and gracious scenery of Igros. The noble paid closer attention to the castle than from his last visit. He noticed the beautifully decorated atrium where several knights sat. Through the walk in the castle, Algus noticed the artworks hanging on the walls of the castle; some paintings had a mellow and clamming aura, while others had a dark and hellish feel. One picture really captured the young boys' mind, the final moments of Ramza's father, Balbanes.

When the three reached the end of the hallway, the noble's mind returned to reality. Ramza and Delta turned right and Algus followed behind. That turn led the three into the conference room, where Dycedarg was sitting.

"Ramza, Delta, Algus, come here." The Beoulve ordered the three. The group walked closer to Dycedarg and sat at the conference table. "I told you to stay and guard the castle; why did you disobey my orders?"

"I'm sorry, brother; it is entirely my fault." Ramza bowed his head in shame.

"It wasn't Ramza's fault, sir; it was I who should be blamed. I wanted assistance in finding the Marquis. Algus jumped-in, trying to defend Ramza.

"Please, Algus, there's no need to defend me. It was my choice to come with you, so I should be blamed for my actions." Ramza said to the young noble.

"Humph..." Ramza's brother gruff his voice. "Anyway, you did a fine job in finding and returning Elmdor; thus I won't give you a punishment. There isn't any immediate need for work, so stay in the castle." Ramza bowed his head, followed by Delita, and lastly by

Algus. The group exited the room and talked among their selves in the hallway.

"We're now stuck in this castle," Ramza noted to the other two. "what are you two going to do?"

"It's been a long trip; I think I'll rest in my bedroom." Delita told Ramza.

"I'll go practice and refine my skill." The noble told the group. Each of the three men then took of in different directions. Ramza walked aimlessly, trying to think of something to do. He was not tired, so he declined rest; he was not hungry, so he declined eating; he did not feel like learning, so he declined going to the library. The young knight stood in one place.

"Maybe I'll go train with Algus." Ramza finally came to a decision. The Beoulve turned around and walked to the training field. Along the way, he spotted Teta running down the halls, crying. The young walked in her path as an attempt to stop her.  
"What's wrong?" The knight asked the magician-in-training.

Teta sniffed. "It's nothing, nothing at all." The young lied to Ramza's face.

"If you tell me, you'll feel better." Ramza trying to console Delita's sister.

"Well," Teta began to say. "A good friend of mime, Celine, was attacked by group of people."

"That's awful." The Beoulve wrapped his arms around the young girl's head, allowing Teta to cry on his breast.

"It's was because of her lover." Teta told Ramza through the tears on her face.

"Her lover?" The knight not sure what she meant by this. The two met about eight months ago; they've been close ever since that day." The magician responded.

"She was attacked as a result of this man?" Ramza continued to question Teta.

"That's the thing, her lover wasn't a man." Teta said silently to the knight. Ramza patted the back of her head, telling her everything is going to be all right. The magician's tears began to slow down, and she lifted her head. She glared into the knight's eyes, you were right, telling you did help console me. She hugged the young boy and continued on her ways. Ramza, however, thought about Celine's attack before continuing on to the training grounds.

In the training grounds, Ramza noticed Algus was already training. He stared at the noble as he swung his sword against a stuffed dummy. The knight smiled from the fact they held a secret. Ever since the two met at Mandalia Plains, the two developed a close relation. Ramza remembered when the two were first alone at Igros Castle.

0000

Upon the night of their arrival, Ramza, Delita, and Algus had to stay the night before they would set-off the next day. Having a lack of rooms, which the other visitors occupied at the time, Algus decided to stay in Ramza's room. When night was at its darkness, Algus entered Ramza's room and saw the young knight sitting on his bed. Torch in hand, the noble placed it on a holder and walked over to his bed, which was next to Ramza. Algus stood next to his bed and began to take off his clothes. Ramza, still fully clothed, turned to Algus.

"What are you doing?" Ramza asked the noble.

"What's wrong with it? We're both men, we shouldn't mind the sight of each other's body." Algus told the young boy as he took off his shirt. Ramza eyed the young boy's body, but found himself unable to look away. The knight then noticed Algus taking off his pants. The young boy stared with awe, as Algus dropped his pants and shown the white boxers he wore. Ramza blushed at this sight and stood up. He walked-up behind the noble and wrapped his arms around him, before he could get into bed.

"Huh?" Algus stood still as he noticed the knight's hand.

"You have a warm body, Algus." Ramza said as he hugged the noble tighter. Algus then felt himself being turned, under the control of Ramza. The knight then released his grip and began to take off his shirt. Algus noticed Ramza had the same trim body that he himself had, but wondered if it was warm like his apparently was. The noble then watched as the knight dropped his pants. reviling the same white boxers both boys wore. Algus smiled as he glared into the half-naked boy's eyes. Ramza caught the stare, and did the same thing upon to him. The two moved slowly towards each other and kissed.

The bodies of the two only stood about an inch apart. Ramza then lifted his hand and placed it around Algus neck. The lips of the two boys separated and the knight lay on his bed and the noble soon lied on top of him…

The next morning, the knight woke-up from his pleasant night with Algus. The boy looked down upon himself and remembered he was naked. Blushing, Ramza ran over to his dresser and put-on a pair of boxers. Just then, Algus opened is eyes and glanced at the young knight.

"Morning, Ramza." Algus said to the young boy.

"Morning." Ramza replied as he searched for clothes to wear for the day. The noble got out of bed and walked over the knight. He wrapped his arms around him and cuddled him softly.

"You're warm and soft." Algus smiled as he embraced the knight. Ramza blushed, but noticed Algus' embrace lightening. The knight turned around and saw Zalbag opening the door. Ramza's brother looked around the room and saw the two boys dressed in nothing in boxers.

"Why are you two half-naked?" Zalbag demanded to know the answer.

"Simple, we both just got out of bed." Ramza answering truthfully.

"Then how come your beds are together?" Zalbag asked the two boys. Ramza choked, but Algus came up with an answer.

"Actually, I tend to have nightmares..." The noble said, degrading himself.

"Nightmares?" Zalbag restated, surprised by the noble's response. "That still doesn't explain why your beds are together."

"Well, I usually try to sleep with something that would clam my nerves, so nightmares wouldn't come to me." Algus giving a bad answer to Zalbag.

"I don't believe it on bit." Zalbag stated. "But, I can't exactly prove you two are together. You two should know the penalty for those vile acts under Ivalice law." Ramza remember that penalty: death by stake. Zalbag closed the door and Algus grabbed Ramza by the arm. Ramza pecked Algus on the cheek.

"Don't worry, they never would find out about us." Ramza tried to console the noble. Algus smile and hugged the knight around his waist.

0000

Ever since that day, the two found out more at each other's past. Ramza laid the sword's tip into the ground and stared at Algus. He must have dozed off, because Delita brought him back to reality. Delita did not know about the relationship between Ramza and Algus, but he had some suspicions between the two.

"Were you just daydreaming just now?" Delita asked the knight.

"No..." Ramza had a lack of words. Delita gave Ramza and weird look. "I thought you were resting?"

"I changed my mind." Delita said bluntly, as he walked over to a training dummy. Delita struck the dummy with great force, causing the dummy to tear. Both Algus and Ramza, impressed by this, gave Delita a light applause. While the two did so, Zalbag watched from the shadows. Ramza's brother traveled to the conference room to meet up with Dycedarg. Zalbag opened the door to the conference room, and saw Dycedarg sitting at the table doing some work. Dycedarg lifted his head and the two Beoulves met eye-to-eye.

"Yes, brother?" Dycedarg asked.

"What are we going to do about Ramza and th... that lover of his?" Zalbag replied with disgust in his voice.

"Don't get so worked-up about it; the two would slip-up at some point. When that time occurs, then we would get them." The older brother said, trying to calm Zalbag.

"'Some point?" Zalbag said with fury. "I don't have until 'some point' to get rid of them. They're lovers now, so let's kill them now."

"This is your younger brother; why do you want him dead so much?" Dycedarg asked the raged man.

Zalbag walked up to Dycedarg, grabbed him by the collar, and looked into his eyes. "I want them dead, because that kind-of-thing does not belong under the power of the church! I don't care if it's my brother, if he's like that, then he must die!" Zalbag loosened his grip on Dycedarg's collar, and left the room, slamming the door on the way out. Dycedarg wondered what Zalbag would do to his brother.

"Think, Zalbag, think," He silently said to himself; trying to think of a way to prove the love of the two boys. "I know I couldn't get either of the two to say it openly. So what..." An idea came to Zalbag. "I'll reemission the same predicaments as last time and spy on them." The brother laughed and went to tell the boys the news.

Back at the training grounds, Algus and the other finished training. The three boys went to exit the area, but Zalbag stopped the two.  
"Hello, brother." Ramza said politely to the man, while Algus and Delita nodded.

"Hello, little brother." Zalbag smiled. "Uhh... Algus, we seem to have no rooms that you may stay in, so I was hoping you could stay with Ramza." Without a second thought, Algus agreed to the arrangement. Algus smiled, because he will get to spend the night with Ramza; Ramza smiled, because he will get to spend the night with Algus; Zalbag smiled, because he would surely catch to two tonight. "Great, well, the dinner should be ready soon, so come to the dinning-room when you're ready." Zalbag turned-around the walked away from the three.

Ramza, Algus, and Delita quickly cleaned themselves up and headed to the dinning-room. The three stood in juxtaposition, as they entered the dinning-room. There, people filled the entire table - ranging from some of the servants, to Bestrada Larg himself. They noticed three empty seated aligned with each other, so each of the boys sat next to each other. On the table, lied a roasted dragon, stuffed with many herbs and vegetables. The entire table bowed their heads as they gave thanks for the food they were about to eat. Every person at the table received a hearty meal and thus was stuffed.

After the feast, the three boys headed to the rooms they were sleeping in; Delita headed off to his room, and Ramza and Algus headed to their rooms. Ramza and Algus stood outside of their room, and opened the door. The room was dark, even by the assistance of a torch. The two closed the door to hide their little secret. The first thing the two did was to pull their beds closer together. After doing so, the two boys took off their shirts and stared into each other's eyes.

"I... I love you, Algus." Ramza said with a little hesitation. Algus, completely surprised by this, looked deeper into the knight's eyes.

"I love you too, Ramza." Algus said more smoothly than Ramza. Ramza cheeks turned red, although it was hard to tell because of the bad lighting, and wrapped his arms around the noble.

"Good night." Ramza told the warm boy, as he pecked him on the cheek. The two boys closed their eyes and fell asleep.

"Good night." A mysterious third voice silently spoke from the shadow. It was Zalbag, and along with Dycedarg, saw their little brother express his love. Zalbag controlled any action he wanted to do to the two, because by this time tomorrow, he knew they would be dead.  
The morning sun rose and Ramza still slept in bed. He had some wonderful dreams last night, most of which included Algus. The sleeping boy, however, woke-up with a door slamming open. Ramza opened his eyes and saw his brother, Zalbag, rush into the room. With sword in hand, Zalbag ordered Ramza to get out of bed. Razma, completely frightened, lifted the sheets and got out of bed. Zalbag grabbed him by the neck, but soon notice the other boy was missing.

"Where's Algus!" Zalbag demanded as he jerked his brother's neck.

"I... I don't know." Ramza shuddered, not knowing where the other boy went.

"I know you know! Where is he?" Zalbag demanded again, throwing his brother's head against the stone castle wall.

"I... I..." Ramza found himself unable to speak. Zalbag lifted Ramza by the neck and forced him out of the room. Still in his boxers, his brother led Ramza down the castle halls. After a series of turns, Zalbag threw his brother facedown on the stone floor. Ramza battered face looked up and saw his other brother, Dycedarg. Dycedarg stared down upon his brother, and dropped a large stone at his head. The stone hit its target, and Ramza was knocked-out.

After some time, Ramza regained consciousness, and found himself being carried by two large guards. Ramza felt a breeze on the top of his head, so he looked up; the knight saw that he had no hair. Ramza looked down and noticed he was still wearing the pair of white boxers from before. The knight knew what was going on; his bastard brothers tricked him. They spied on him as he confessed his loved to  
Algus.

"What had happened to Algus?" Ramza thought to himself as he was enduring the final walk.

"Did he run off, before the mornin came? Did you know what was going to happen? Did he leave me there for dead?" A tear fell from the knight's eyes as the guards took him to the final setting. Ramza bowed his head, allowing the guards to take him anywhere he pleased. The gait of the guards halted, and Ramza looked up. He saw his brother, Zalbag, in a black mask carrying a lit torch. Ramza looked to the left of him and saw a pile of sticks, with a large wooden pole in the middle. Ramza sighed as another tear fell from his face. The guards dragged him over to the pole and pinned the knight up against it. Ropes tied the young boy's arms and legs, making escape impossible. Ramza lifted his head once again and saw a large crowd of plebeians gathered in front of him. Upon looking into the audience, Ramza spotted a familiar face, a face he could not forget; no doubt, it was Algus, disguised as an average citizen.

"Any final words, brother?" Zalbag asked the helpless boy.

"Yes, I have a few words to say." Ramza told his brother and everyone around him. "In this audience of peasants, waiting for my death, conceals my lover. I am not going to say where, but if he truly loved me, he'd step forward." No one did so. "Did our relationship mean nothing? Did you not confess the love you have for the very night before? Or, did our relationship have no meaning?" No one stepped forward. "Please, for the sake of love, confess yourself and die with me." No one came forward.

"You heartless bastard" Ramza quietly said under his breath. Zalbag, realizing Algus would not come forward, placed the torch next to the grouping of fagots. The embers of the flame sparked onto the sticks and ignited them on contact. Within seconds, the flames dispersed and surrounded Ramza.

"You son-of-a-bitch!" The knight yelled with fury. "You're going to let me die here and do nothing about it! How could you? You piece-of-shit, I hope you burn with my brothers in the fiery pits of hell! I hate you, Algus Sadalfas!" The crowd was shocked upon hearing that name, while Algus, just stared at Ramza. By now, several flames engulfed parts of his body. The noble looked deadlocked on Ramza eyes, which has yet to become disfigured. He saw the frailness of Ramza as more flames swallowed his body. A tear came to his eye, knowing Ramza could have live.

The moment Algus saw the door closing after they confessed the love for each other, he knew both of them would be dead soon. Algus knew if they found one of the two boys that bed, then the other could survive. Instead of warning Ramza about the death that awaited him, he kissed him on the cheek, and jumped out the window, leaving the knight for dead.

The selfless bastard saved himself with payment of his lover's life. Ramza had the right to call him vile names, because that what he saw himself. Algus looked towards Ramza direction again, and noticed his words silenced to nothing but coughing. Algus now wanted to step forward and confess his love to Ramza, but he knew Ramza would not hear him. Suddenly, the coughing stopped; Ramza was dead.

Zalbag smiled at the death of his brother; noting the sense of accomplishment, he had for ridding another homosexual off the face of Ivalice. The ignorant plebeians rejoiced at the death of Ramza. Algus, however, took one final look at Ramza. He turned around, and walked away; shrugging off any feelings he had of the Beoulve.


End file.
